1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method of slags deriving from steel production processes in steelworks and blast furnaces according to the characteristics of the pre-characterizing part of claim 1.
The present invention also relates to a plant for the stabilization and inertization of slag which is intended to obtain an inert and matured product based on slag deriving from steel-production processes in steelworks or ferrous mineral treatment processes in blast furnaces according to the characteristics of the pre-characterizing part of claim 15.
The present invention also relates to an inert and matured product based on slag deriving from steel production processes in steelworks or ferrous mineral treatment processes in blast furnaces characterised according to the characteristics of the pre-characterizing part of claim 16.